Miharu Rokujo
'Miharu Rokujo '''is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series ''Nabari no Ou. He is a 14-year-old boy who discovers that his body contains a secret ninja art known as the Shinra Banshou. While this means he is destined to become the ruler of the hidden world known as Nabari, Miharu doesn't care about any of that, and only gets involved reluctantly because containing the Shinra Banshou makes him a target for many people, since it can grant wishes. He is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Brina Palencia in the English version. Appearance Miharu is quite short for his age, standing at a couple of inches shorter than Raimei, who is the same age as him and a girl. He is an underweight boy with black hair and green eyes. His appearance greatly resembles that of his mother, with the exception of his eyes, which are said to resemble his father's. He often has a blank expression to the extent of appearing "dead," except when acting like a little devil, where he is quite in control of how he appears, and can appear extremely innocent and cute as he pleases to get his way, as well as devilish. As he begins to lose his apathy, he becomes far more naturally expressive and full of life. Personality iharu is constantly described as apathetic by the people around him, himself included, with Kouichi calling him 'the master of indifference.' This is due to the fact that he treats everything and everyone around him with indifference and doesn't seem to have any likes or dislikes. According to him, he's been this way for as long as he can remember. Additionally, he cares very little about his appearance, and generally allows other people like his grandmother to pick out his clothes for him, even if they look absolutely ridiculous. Even when hanging by one hand from a cliff, he doesn't panic. He is also heavily sarcastic, such as when he mocks Tobari's pitiful attempts to convince him that he's a ninja. At one point, he's even described as being the devil incarnate. Initially, Miharu couldn't care less about the world of Nabari and wants to have nothing to do with it; upon learning that the Shinra Banshou is inside of him, his first response was to ask if there was a way to remove it from him. Upon learning that it can't, he ultimately just rolls with Tobari's plan to seal it so that he can return to his normal life, as he has no desire to ever use it. Yoite, however, speculates that he's just going along with what others say, instead of doing what he wants to do, and thinks it's sad that he doesn't have any personal desires. Despite his apathy, Miharu is far from heartless; this is especially shown in his interaction with animals, which Raimei first noticed when he saved a falling bird nest, He also shows a rather mischievous side, frequently putting on the face of a cute, innocent boy in order to trick his opponents into letting their guards down, which he uses to compensate for his weak stature. Miharu is also a very selfless person who's willing to do anything for his friends. Tobari describes him as someone who doesn't care if he dies, but would be upset if someone cried over his grave. Miharu's personality undergoes a change when Yoite enters his life. Horrified by seeing Yoite torture his friends, Miharu yells at him to stop it- he notes later that he had never screamed that loudly in his life. He also takes Yoite's advice to heart, and tells Tobari to his face that if he wants to use the Shinra Banshou, he will and there isn't anything he can do to stop him. He also becomes less indifferent and apathetic, and several characters take note about how much more open and "alive" he's become. However, upon speaking with the Shinra Banshou, Miharu realises that he's only following Yoite's wishes, and still not considering what he wants. A recurring insecurity of Miharu's throughout the series is his fear of being used i.e. the people who protect him only do so because there's something in it for them, since he has the Shinra Banshou. He soon grows to distrust Tobari, due to the fact that he is clearly keeping secrets from him out of a belief he doesn't care, yet also has the audacity to tell him not to be so apathetic. Ultimately, this convinces him to join the Kairoshu in order to help Yoite. When he finally remembers his past, he angrily confronts Tobari about keeping it from him the whole time. After Raikou's death in the anime, Miharu is convinced that Raimei and Gau now hate him, which disgusts both of them as Raikou's death wasn't his fault in any way. However, this insecurity doesn't seem to extend to Yoite, despite the fact that Yoite threatened to kill Kouichi, Raimei and Tobari if he didn't cooperate, though it was a bluff on his part. Trivia *Miharu is often compared to Ciel Phantomhive due to their similar appearances and generally apathetic natures, as well as having the same English voice actor (Brina Palenica). Gallery Miharu Rokujo 2.jpg Miharu Rokujo 3.jpg Miharu Rokujo- Innocent.jpg|Miharu's innocent act Miharu Rokujo- Devil.jpg Miharu Rokujo- Shinra Banshou.jpg|Miharu after activating the Shinra Banshou Miharu and Yoite.jpg|Miharu and Yoite Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Genies Category:Tricksters Category:Teenagers Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Weaklings Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Magic